About to Crack
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Sam's parents forced Sam to move just as Danny realized his feelings for Sam. Sam misses Danny and Danny the same, but what happens when all the boys at Sam's new school won't leave her alone? Will she crack? Major DXS and a lot of DXJ family moments.


**A/N Still in a really bad DXS mood and I got off of school early so why not do another DXS oneshot…Someone seriously help me get a life… I don't own Danny Phantom.**

18 year old Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton and her parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, were in the kitchen eating breakfast, "Is Danny up yet?" Maddie asked, "He's going to be late for school."

"I'll get him," the high school graduate said getting up from the table.

Jazz climbed up the stairs and knocked on her 17 year old, little brother, Daniel "Danny" Fenton's door, "Danny?" Jazz said softly.

No answer came, not even a noise. Jazz opened the door, "Danny?" Jazz asked as she entered her brother's room.

Jazz found the bed empty, "Danny?" Jazz said confused.

Jazz found a note on his side table, "Jazz," she read out loud, "Since you're most likely the one reading this. Gone for a 'walk'. Tell mom and dad I'll be at school…maybe… sincerely Danny."

Jazz sighed, "Oh Danny," Jazz said and left her little brother's room.

Danny hasn't been the same ever since Sam's parents got a better deal in a town in South Carolina and moved there. Jazz sighed again, "Poor Danny," Jazz said.

Flashback

"Jazz," Danny said and came into his older sister's room.

Jazz looked up from her history book, "What's up Danny?" Jazz asked.

Danny rubbed his neck, "Can I, um, talk to you?" Danny asked, "Mom and dad are busy."

Jazz put her book down; "Sure," Jazz said patting her bed for Danny to sit down.

Danny sat at the foot of Jazz's bed, "What's up little brother?" Jazz asked.

Danny rubbed his neck again, "I'm a little…confused," Danny said with slight hesitation.

"Confused about what?" Jazz asked.

"Sam," Danny said blushing.

Jazz's heart stopped, and then sped up with joy, "What about her?" Jazz asked trying not to smile.

"I-I'm not sure that I see her as my friend anymore," Danny said nervously.

"Hmm," Jazz said and pulled a book from under her bed, "This is my psychology book for collage. How about I ask you some questions in the relationship category and we'll figure this out."

Danny nodded and turned to Jazz and crossed his legs on her bed. Jazz turned to the right page, "Frist question," she said, "When did you start feeling different?"

Danny thought for a minute, "Gregor…er…Elliot," Danny said, "It was when he came and Sam took interest in him."

Jazz nodded and took out a piece of paper and wrote something down, "Okay," Jazz said and turned to her book again, "Did you ever feel that way before Elliot came?"

Danny thought for another minute, "When Sam kissed Dash to break me from Ember's spell, but I think that was just the spell, but I'm not so sure," Danny said.

Jazz nodded and wrote something on the paper with a question mark beside it, "How do you feel about her?" Jazz read from her book.

Danny bit his lip, "Does my heart pounding and sweaty hands go together?" Danny asked.

Jazz laughed and wrote some stuff on the paper, "If you had to pick one thing about Sam that you liked what would it be?" Jazz asked.

Danny thought for a long while, "Uh…I can't pick just one," Danny said, "Is that bad?"

Jazz smiled and wrote something on her paper, "No it's not bad Danny," Jazz said to her little brother.

"Are we almost done?" Danny asked.

"Almost," Jazz said, "Just one more question."

"And what's that?" Danny asked.

"Do you like her?" Jazz asked.

Danny bit his lip, "What kind of like?" Danny asked.

"That's for you to decide Danny," Jazz said and closed her book.

Danny looked at Jazz covers, "I-I don't know," Danny said.

"Well," Jazz said, "Go back to the last question you answered."

"I told you I can't pick just one thing about Sam," Danny said, "She's funny, independent, stands up for what she believes in."

"Anything else?" Jazz asked.

Danny was quiet, "S-She has beautiful hair and eyes," Danny said softly, "She caring, fun, tough."

Jazz didn't say anything the entire time, but a smile grew on her face. Danny looked at his sister, "I-I don't think I like her," Danny said, "I think I love her."

Jazz's smile grew even wider, if possible, "You think?" Jazz asked, "Or you know?"

Danny bit his lip, "I know," Danny said.

Jazz hugged her little brother catching him off guard, "And there you go Danny," Jazz said while hugging him, "You're in love with Samantha Manson."

Danny smiled and hugged Jazz back, "Thanks Jazz," Danny said.

_Two Days later…_

"Jazz," Danny said sadly coming into his sister's room again.

"Danny?" Jazz said concerned, "Danny what's wrong? What happened?"

"S-Sam," Danny said, "She's gone. Moved away to South Carolina."

Jazz gasped, "What?" Jazz said shocked, "Why?"

"I don't know," Danny said, "She wasn't in school and Tucker said that when he went over to walk to school with her the servants were putting thing in a moving truck and told them that they moved to South Carolina."

Danny let tears fall and Jazz hugged her little brother tight.

End Flashback

After that Danny mostly let Valerie handle all the ghost attacks and went ghost very little except to fly and clear his head. He also didn't go to school if he had the choice and there was nothing Jazz, their parents, or Tucker could do for him. Sam never called or wrote and the servants never gave them their new address.

After school Danny came in the front door and didn't even look at Jazz or his parents, who were on the living room couch. Jazz followed her brother upstairs and knocked on his door again, "Danny?" Jazz said softly.

"Go away," Danny said softly, but loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door.

Jazz opened the door, "Danny," Jazz said sadly and walked over to him.

"Please just leave me alone," Danny said.

Jazz sat down on Danny's bed, "Danny, I know it's hard, but-"

"How would you know?" Danny asked Jazz, but not looking at her, "You were the one asking me questions. You know how I feel about Sam. You haven't gone through what I'm going through."

Jazz sighed, "No, no I haven't Danny," Jazz said, "But we're siblings. And whether we are twins or not we have a connection Danny. I can feel your pain just as well as you can."

Danny let a tear fall down her cheek, "I don't even know if she loved me back Jazz," Danny said sadly.

Jazz bit her lip, "I know Danny," Jazz said.

Danny turned to Jazz in shock, "You do?" Danny asked.

Jazz nodded, "I'm not sure if it's still current," Jazz said, "But before she left she was deeply in love with you. That's why she hated Paulina and Valerie."

Danny hit his head on his knees, which he was holding, "I'm so stupid," Danny said.

"No you're not Danny," Jazz said putting a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, "You were just…clueless."

Danny's head shot up, "Clueless," Danny breathed, "Is that why Sam called me that? Because I couldn't see that she loved me?"

Jazz nodded, "She was in love with you since 8th grade Danny," Jazz explained.

Danny hit his head on his knees again and again saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," over and over again.

"Danny," Jazz said making him stop, "I know for a fact that Sam wouldn't want you to do this or what you've been doing for the past two years. She would want you do well in school and keep the town safe."

Danny looked down, "I guess you're right," Danny said.

Jazz hugged her little brother, "Everything's going to be okay," Jazz said, "Now let's go get you caught up with school."

Danny nodded and followed his sister into her room.

_Somewhere in South Carolina_

Sam sighed and closed her locker just to come face to face with the 'football star', Zack Walters, "What do you want Zack?" Sam hissed.

Zack smirked, "Dinner, maybe a movie," Zack said.

Sam glared at Zack, "Oh," Sam said, "I don't think I have the numbers for the Chinese take-out place or Blockbuster, sorry."

Zack glared at Sam, "Not what I meant," Zack said.

Sam glared back, "Well sorry Zack," Sam said, "I'm busy."

Zack grabbed Sam's arm, "You're always busy!" Zack yelled.

"Go date a cheerleader!" Sam yelled.

"I can date whoever I want," Zack said, "And I want to date you Goth girl."

"Why?" Sam asked, "Because my hair's pretty, because eyes are 'shiny', or is it because I haven't dated one boy since I got to this school?"

"That's none of your business!" Zack growled.

"It's plenty my business!" Sam yelled and broke away from Zack, "I should know why you want to date me."

Zack finally got angry and started to punch Sam, but she skillfully moved out of the way making him fall to the ground, "Thank you ghost hunting," Sam muttered.

"You little," Zack said turning to her on the ground, "How'd you do that?"

Sam glared at Zack, "None of your business," Sam said and walked out of the school with every student and teacher gaping at her.

Sam had just left school grounds when someone called her name. Sam turned and saw her only friend, Donna McNeil, running after her, "Hey Donna," Sam said when her friend reached her and started walking with Donna.

"How'd you do that?" Donna asked.

Sam just looked at the ground, "Just…just something I learned back in Ohio," Sam said sadly.

Donna looked at her friend, "You thinking about him again?" Donna asked.

Sam sighed and entered her empty house with Donna, "Yes," Sam said, "I just miss him so much."

Sam and Donna entered Sam's room and Sam plopped on her bed, "What does this Danny kid even look like?" Donna asked, "You've talked about his for two years and I haven't even seen him."

Sam sighed, "I guess its okay for you to know," Sam said.

"Know what?" Donna asked.

Sam pulled out her 'diary', "This," Sam said opening the book and motioning for Donna to coming over.

Donna came over and sat beside Sam, "This is Danny when we were 14," Sam said pointing to Danny in the picture of them and Tucker, "And this was our friend Tucker."

Donna nodded, "Danny's parents were ghost hunters," Sam said, "They invented a Ghost Portal, but it didn't work. So me, being me, talked Danny into going in," Sam turned the page, "There was an ON button on the inside and Danny hit it causing him to come out like this…a ghost."

Donna's mouth dropped, "I saw him on T.V. once," Donna said shocked.

Sam nodded, "He's half human, half ghost," Sam said, "Danny, Tucker, Danny's sister, Jazz, and I all protected the town from ghosts, mostly Danny, but we helped. That's how I did what I did with Zack."

"I can't believe this," Donna said.

"I know what you're thinking," Sam said closing her 'diary', "But I didn't fall in love with Danny just because he's a hero. He got his powers near the beginning of high school. I fell in love with him in 8th grade."

"And your parents took the job transfer because they didn't like Danny," Donna said.

Sam nodded, "And I can't call Danny because there are no phones allowed and we don't have a mailing address," Sam said.

Donna felt her heart sink then looked at the clock, "I have to go Sam," Donna said standing up, "I'm sorry. I really truly am."

"It's alright Donna," Sam said, "Bye."

Donna left, but then got an idea, "Sam may not be able to call Danny, but I can," Donna ran to her house and up to her computer.

"Donna what are you doing?" Donna's mother asked.

"Homework," Donna lied.

"Oh, okay," Donna's mother said and left.

Donna searched 'Danny Phantom' and got the city name, "Amity Park," Donna said.

Donna then typed in 'Ghost Hunters Amity Park', "Come on come on," Donna said, "Yes!" Donna said when the Fentons popped up.

Donna quickly wrote down the number, "Hold on Sam," Donna said to herself.

_Back in Amity Park_

Jazz was humming while cooking dinner for herself and Danny when the phone rang, "I got it Danny," Jazz called and answered the phone, "Hello Fentons, Jazz speaking," Jazz said.

"Thank the lord someone answered!" Donna said on the other end.

"Who's this?" Jazz asked.

"My name's Donna," Donna said, "I'm friends with Sam Manson."

Jazz gasped, "Sam?" Jazz whispered.

"Yes, Sam," Donna said, "Listen Sam's parents haven't allowed Sam to call or write to Danny and she's miserable."

Jazz was quiet, "Has she…" Jazz asked.

"Yes she just told me about Danny today," Donna said, "But that's not important right now."

Jazz looked upstairs and then went into the kitchen, "Do you know where she lives?" Jazz asked, "If so you can tell Danny and he can surprise her for spring break next week."

"Yes I do," Donna said.

"Good hold on and I'll give you to Danny," Jazz said and ran upstairs.

"Danny," Jazz said.

"Huh?" Danny said, "Is dinner done?"

"No," Jazz said, "But there's someone here who wants to talk to you," Jazz handed Danny the phone.

"Hello?" Danny said into the phone.

"Danny?" Donna said, "My name's Donna."

"Okay?" Danny said confused.

"I'm friends with Sam Manson," Donna said.

Danny phased through his bed and his floor, "Sam!" Danny said when he landed in the living room.

Jazz ran downstairs, "Yes Sam," Donna said, "And I just wanted to give you her address in South Carolina."

"What?" Danny said shocked.

"Danny, she's miserable," Donna said, "She misses you like crazy."

Danny felt his heart break, "Where is she?" Danny asked close to tears.

"Her address is 540 Beach Way," Donna said, "You may want to come as soon as you can because she's close to cracking."

"What?" Danny said nervous.

"She told me about the Ghost Portal and how she use to fight ghosts with you," Donna said, "She's close to taking out all her anger on boys who keep trying to ask her out."

Danny growled, "No boy is forcing _**my **_Sam to do anything she doesn't want to," Danny almost yelled.

"Wow," Donna said, "Something tells me that you love her too."

Danny didn't answer that question, "I'll be there sometime next week," Danny said still angry, "Maybe sooner."

"Just hurry," Donna said, "Sam almost clawed Zack's eyes out."

Donna hung up, "I'm going to kill anyone who makes Sam do anything she doesn't want to," Danny growled.

Jazz walked over to Danny, "Do you want me to get your assignments for the rest of the week?" Jazz asked.

"What?" Danny said in shock.

"Danny," Jazz said, "Go to Sam."

"Really?" Danny said.

Jazz nodded and Danny hugged his sister before transforming and flying a full speed towards South Carolina.

_The Next Day in South Carolina_

Sam grabbed her books for second period and closed her locker only to come face to face with Zack again. Sam growled, "Go. Away. Zack," Sam said and started to walk towards her class, but was stopped by Zack, "I don't think so," Zack said.

"Let me go!" Sam yelled causing everyone to turn to them.

"I will," Zack said smirking, "If you go on a date with me."

"Let her go Zack," Donna said coming up to defend her friend.

"This isn't about you," Zack said.

Zack held onto Sam tighter causing her to yelp in pain and glare at Zack with fire in her eyes, "Oops did that hurt?" Zack teased.

Sam growled dangerously and Donna went wide eyed, "Sam no!" Donna yelled, but was too late.

Sam yelled and kicked Zack in the stomach causing him to go flying backwards, "I'm tired of all this!" Sam yelled and stomped over to Zack all the students and teachers gaping again, "I'm tired of all you boys thinking you can just get me to go out with you! Well guess what the only reason I don't want to is because I love someone else!"

Zack held his hand on his stomach in pain, "Oh yeah who?" Zack asked.

Sam growled, "His name is Daniel James Fenton," Sam said, "And is my best friend."

Zack laughed and stood up, "I've never even heard of the guy," Zack laughed, "You just made him up."

Sam snapped, and Zack saw it, "Oops," Zack said.

"THAT'S IT!" Sam yelled and grabbed her textbooks and threw them as easily as Frisbees.

"Whoa!" Zack yelled and ducked, "What the!"

Sam stomped over towards Zack, "Sam stop!" Donna yelled trying to calm Sam down; all in vain, "Oh no. Sam don't!"

Sam was about to throw Zack when, "Sam!" Danny yelled phasing into the school.

Sam turned to Danny in shock and dropped Zack, "Danny?" Sam whispered mostly to herself, "Danny!" Sam yelled and ran to him.

Danny landed in the hallway just as Sam attacked him in a hug. Danny held her tight as Sam cried, "That's Danny Phantom," the whole crowd of student whispered loudly.

Danny opened his eyes glaring, "Who's been forcing my Sam to do things she didn't want to?" Danny asked.

Every student and teacher pointed to Zack in unison. Zack gulped as Danny flew over to him, "I don't want to hear about you forcing my Sam to do anything else," Danny said in Zack's face, "Or you're going to be living in the Ghost Zone for the rest of eternity, understand!"

Zack nodded fearfully, "Good," Danny said, "Now go change your pants."

Zack ran screaming and everyone else was quiet. Danny flew over to Sam, "Are you okay?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded and hugged Danny again and Danny gladly returned it, "How?" Sam asked.

Danny held Sam tighter, "Your friend Donna," Danny said.

Sam turned to Donna, "You?" Sam asked.

"You looked ready to crack Sam," Donna said, "Guess I was right."

"Thank you," Sam said.

Donna smiled and Danny took Sam and phased out of the school. Danny landed on the roof of the school and turned human and Sam hugged him again, "Danny," Sam said, "I've missed you so much."

"Me too Sam," Danny said, "And I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Sam said not wanting to let go of Danny.

"I wanted to tell you at school, but you were gone," Danny said and bent down to Sam's ear, "I love you."

Sam froze and looked at Danny, "Really?" Sam said hopeful.

Danny nodded and was thrown back when Sam kissed him. Danny landed on the roof with Sam on top of him and kissed her back eagerly. Sam pulled away from Danny, "I love you too," Sam said, "Always have."

Danny smiled and kissed her again, "Want me to take you home or to your class?" Danny asked.

"Home," Sam said, "My real home."

Danny smiled and knew what she meant. Danny transformed and picked Sam up bridal style and flew back home to Amity Park not leaving a note or anything for her parents. When Danny phased into Fenton Works Jazz squealed and hugged Sam, "Sam?" Jazz said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm home," Sam said grabbing Danny's hand.

Jazz smiled, "Lucky for you I just bought a house," Jazz said, "We'll get enrolled in Casper High again and you can graduate with your friends."

"Thanks Jazz," Sam said.

Jazz smiled and hugged both her brother and his girlfriend, _'Finally, everything is as it should be,'_ Jazz thought reliefed.

**A/N Longest Oneshot I've written yet, but I'm in such a DXS mood! R&R.**


End file.
